


In the arms of the angel

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Castiel falls for Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, First Love, Gay Sex, Guardian Angels, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: in the arms of the angelfly away from herefrom this dark cold hotel roomand the endlessness that you fearyou are pulled from the wreckageof your silent reverieyou're in the arms of the angelmay you find some comfort here"Don't leave me, please!"Dean screamed at the sky.





	1. Angels Are Watching Over You

Dean watched the rain fall down the window of the house that belonged to Bobby. Him and Sam decided to have a mini break which only lasted a week before they went back on the road.

They sighed slowly in the cool air watching the body burning in front of the Winchesters. "Well, another one done. Back on the road." Dean patted his younger brothers back as they packed their gear heading to the Impala. "You miss him, don't you Dean?" Sam quietly asked his brother who looked straight.

"Sam, of course I miss him, but missing him won't bring him back, but don't worry Sammy." Dean gave Sam a smile as they shut the trunk of the car, before getting in and driving off.

It took everything in Dean not to remind himself of the person who he tried not to think about. _"CAS! Come on, we can do it! Just hold on, please!"_ Dean shook his head of the memory of his friend, he should've been there for him, Dean could've saved him.

Sam didn't make a comment on the tear that was slowly running down his brothers face, Sam knew his brother was hurting bad, it hurt Sam knowing his brother was like this. "You know you tried right?" Sam whispered out in the cold air "yeah, I know, I know..." Dean clenched his jaw and looked straight ahead at the long road in front of him.

*****

Dean parked up outside the house collecting his bag from the trunk before disappearing in the house.

Sam just looked up at the sky sighing "I know you're up there Cas, but just so you know we still think about you, especially Dean, I just hope you're finally happy at least you're at peace now." Sam moved from foot to foot as he spoke to the dark sky, that was littered with stars.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon, you know." Sam breathed out as he picked his bag, closing the trunk gently before heading inside.

Dean was already passed out on the couch as Sam walked in. Placing a blanket over his brother letting him rest for the night.

"Angels are watching over you Dean." Sam whispered to his sleeping brother before heading off to go sleep himself.

*****

An hour later there was a loud crack in the sky realising a bright light that blasted through the living room window, startling the brothers awake. another soon followed after landing next to where the other had landed.

There were feathers everywhere, a mix of golden coloured feather and black coloured feathers. Dean and Sam stood back from the bodies that had just appeared.

A pair of blue eyes shot open looking right at Dean.

A pair of whisky golden eyes shot open looking right at Sam.

"Hello, Dean."

"Heya Sasquatch."


	2. Hello, Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't know what to do.  
> Sam doesn't know what to do.  
> Castiel is confused in what he's doing.  
> Gabriel is less confused in what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously got this idea from the song 'Angel'. Hope you guys enjoy the emotional roller-coaster that you'll be stuck on. ;)
> 
> -Satan

_"Hello, Dean."_

 

There was no mistaking that voice, but Dean was stuck he couldn't move or talk. All he could do was stare at the man with huge, black wings sprouting from his back. "W-Who are you?" Dean stuttered as he looked into the glowing blue orbs that were the guys eyes.

"I'm Castiel, I've been watching over you." Castiel said simply adding a little head tilt. "R-Right, that's not creepy, but why are you in our living room?" Dean really wanted to figure out what was going on.

 

_"Heya Sasquatch!"_

Sam just stared at the man who had just fallen from the sky, but other then the man with black wings this one had bigger golden wings that were being produced from his back. "G-Gabriel?" Sam stuttered as he look into the glowing whisky golden orbs that were Gabriels eyes.

"Ah, you remember me? Well I've been watching over you, just like Castiel here has." Gabriel stated cheerfully. Until Dean interrupted with a question.

 

"Well we are angels. Your angels to be exact, we used to be best friends didn't we not?" Castiel asked the question towards Dean more then Sam. "Well, yeah. But you died Cas, I watched you die." Dean heart was breaking seeing that his old best friend was in front of him, but as an angel.

"Oh I see, I'm still here Dean, I never left." Castiel moved to place a hand on Deans shoulder but Dean pulled away. "Don't you do that, just don't!" Dean stormed off out the house leaving Sam with two naked angels.

Castiel seemed hurt but he didn't show it as he sat down on the old couch waiting for Deans return.

"Well, Sammy. Gonna give ya old pal a hug or would that be awkward after all this time?" Gabriel smirked as he faced the younger Winchester. "I don't want to hug you, you're different.."

"Well what gave that away? The wings? The glowing eyes? Or was it when I fell out from the sky?" Sam rolled his eyes at his old friend, his sarcasm never left. "Just come here short stuff." Sam yanked Gabriel towards him wrapping his giant arms around the small angel.

"Hey, hey don't mess the feathers up!" Gabriel pulled back just enough to shake his wings.

Castiel was watching the whole thing that was happening in between Gabriel and Sam. Castiel never forgot Dean, he never forgot the way he smiled, never forgot the way he talked, dressed, talked.

Castiel never forgot the way Dean screamed his name on that night, the blood cutting scream of the man who saw his best friends life disappear from his eyes. Sighing to himself as he wrapped his black wings around his body as he waited.

Gabriel and Sam already went off to talk about what Gabriel had been missing out on, but really he didn't miss out on anything.


End file.
